Date Night
by LionshadeSC
Summary: umm, megamind and roxanne fanfic i guess? o.O one date goes wrong and other works out great. . . i guess. i suck at summarizing okay? X


Roxanne moaned when she came to, realizing she had a bag on her head and her feet and hands were tied together. "Megamind," she groaned. "Do I have to be kidnapped today? I have something to do tonight!"

"Like what?" the villain's voice came, muffled slightly because of the bag between them.

Minion's robot hand took the bag off of Roxanne's head and Megamind watched Roxanne with piqued curiosity. Roxanne answered, "I have a date tonight."

Megamind raised an eyebrow. "A date?"

"Yes! A date! And I want to be ready when he comes!" Roxanne said, wriggling slightly in the rope bound around her wrists.

"With who, may I ask?" Megamind said. He sat in his chair and rolled toward her, leaning close with interest.

"None of your business!" Roxanne spat. "Can you let me go now? Can't you kidnap me tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow does not fit my shedule," the blue alien told her. Roxanne cracked half a smile when he mispronounced the word 'schedule'.

"Well then can we make this quick?" she sighed.

Megamind wasn't able to hide his disappointment. "Very well." He rolled back to the control system and spoke in to his watch, "Brain bots, find Metroman."

There was a few garbles from the brain bots and Megamind faced Roxanne with a curious look on his face. "So," he pried, "who is the man taking Roxanne Ritchi on a date?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" she snapped again. Her face was red with embarrassment. Megamind chuckled quietly to himself. She was so embarrassed just thinking of her date made her blush!

This excited him even more and he said, "Is it Metroman?"

Her face flamed an even brighter shade of red and Megamind let out a loud laugh. "You don't want to go with him!" he said to her, eyes bright and mischevious.

"Sure I do!" she said a bit too defensively, sending Megamind in to more fits of laughter. "He's everything a girl wants! Strong, brave, handsome, and a real gentleman!" When Roxanne saw that this didn't affect Megamind she said strongly. "And he's not a freak with a large fat head and blue skin!"

This stopped Megamind from laughing instantly and Roxanne immediately regretted saying what she did. She wished she could snap those words back but once they're out, they're out. She and Megamind stared at each other for a what felt like a long time. Megamind's eyes were wide, shocked that she had crossed that line. And as Roxanne stared in to his eyes, she saw a strange glimmer of sadness and hurt in those large captivating eyes.

Roxanne couldn't help but feel a little confused that he had reacted this way. Megamind must have been taunted for what he looked like during his entire life. Why would he be so hurt when she said something to him about how he looked? For the life of her she couldn't figure out the answer.

Finally Megamind turned away from her in his large chair so she couldn't see him at all. "Minion, what's the status on the brain bots?" he asked. Roxanne picked up the slightest bit of trembling from his voice and felt another pang of guilt. Yeah he was the bad guy and she was the captive, and she was supposed to banter with him, but some invisible line had been crossed when she said that, and it hurt her more than she thought it would. She remained silent.

"Almost there sir," Minion said.

"Tell them to stop," Megamind ordered.

"Sir?" Minion said, not understanding.

"The brain bots. Tell them to abort the mission."

"Uh. . ."

"Please Minion, just do it."

"Yes sir."

Minion went off and Megamind slowly turned in his chair to face Roxanne. He faced her evenly and with a long sigh, stood up and walked over to her. When he was just an inch away from her, Roxanne looked down, waiting for him to hit her, kick her, anything for insulting him so strongly.

But Megamind knelt down and began to untie the rope around her ankles.

"Wha-What?" was all Roxanne could sputter. "What are you doing?"

Megamind had released her feet and then proceeded with untying her wrists behind her. He said quietly to her as he did so, "You should go get ready for your date with Metroman."

The ropes fell from her wrist and she stood up, looking down on him. Then he stood up and sidestepped away from her, gesturing to the door. "Just go out that way. You'll find the exit soon enough."

She didn't move. "Why are you letting me go this one time?" she asked.

His sharp green eyes looked dejected. "Because he's the perfect guy, right? You should go get ready. After all, you don't want to be stuck here with a freak who has a large fat head and blue skin, right?" When he looked up at her, his eyes had hardened to anger. "Just go now," he almost growled, "before I change my mind."

She stared at him for a few moments, then with her voice almost quieter than a whisper, she murmured, "Thank you Megamind."

He didn't answer, just stared down at the floor.

And she left.

Later that night, Megamind snuck through the darkness, now changed in to his midnight dark clothes, which he called his ninja clothes. Minion was back at the lair, unaware of what Megamind was doing. Though Megamind did feel guilty about leaving Minion back at the lair unsuspecting, he was too interested in how this was going to go down.

Yes. He was going to follow Roxanne and Metroman's date together.

He got to Roxanne's apartment and waited in the bushes as he watched Metroman go in to her apartment and come out with Roxanne, dressed in a lovely red dress that send Megamind's heart pumping and his eyes bulging. He stared at the couple as Metroman picked Roxanne up and lifted her up in to the sky with him. But they were only a few yards off the ground when Roxanne made him put her back on the ground. Megamind listened to what she said from the bushes. "I don't want to fly around," she told him.

Metroman shrugged and walked her to his car. "_He has a car_?" Megamind thought as Metroman let her in. "_Why would he need a car? He can fly!_"Megamind jumped in his own invisible car and followed them to a fancy restaurant. He then switched on his human disguise with his holo-watch and entered the restaurant. He got a table near them and listened in on their conversation.

Most of it was just normal conversing. How was your day? Catch any villains today? Oh, how many prisoners did you put in jail today? How's your job? Normal stuff like that. It wasn't very long until Roxanne excused herself to the ladies' and Megamind followed her with his eyes. Then a plot formed in his mind.

He would kidnap Roxanne right here, right now. Let her see how predictable _that _was! And right below the nose of her goody-two-shoes boyfriend too!

Immediately Megamind stood up and walked in the direction of the bathrooms. No one noticed him as he went in to the ladies' room. All of the customers were all to focused on themselves and their own dates.

It was there that Roxanne had just finished washing her hands. Then her eyes glanced up as Megamind entered and she said, "Um, this is the girl's room," she informed him.

"Oh I know," he said, pulling out his dehydration gun.

Roxanne didn't get the chance to scream when he shot the gun at her, turning her in to a small dehydrated cube. With a smirk he bent down and picked her up, putting her in his inside pocket. Then he walked easily out of the bathroom and as he passed Metroman, they met eyes, and Megamind smirked at him triumphantly.

Metroman's instincts kicked in and he stood up, following the stranger outside. The stranger exited the building and ran in to the invisible car. He started it and drove away, turning off his disguise and laughing happily. "How's that for predictable, Roxanne? I stole you from your date right in the same room!"

Megamind drove to a curb and parked, pulling out the cube that was Roxanne and took out a bottle of water, dropping a single drop on her. There was a flash of blue and she was then sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Her eyes were open in shock. She looked around in alarm. "Where am I?" she said, then her eyes found Megamind as he locked the car doors. "Megamind? What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "I have kidnapped you _during_ your date! How's that Roxanne? Huh? Is _that _predictable?"

She stared at him for a moment or two then a smile twitched at the corner of her lips and she turned to face the front of the vehicle. Megamind tied a band around her eyes so she couldn't see where they were going. Then Megamind continued driving until he got to the evil lair. He took her out and guided her in, Roxanne halfway smiling to herself.

Megamind then took her and she willingly sat down in the seat where she usually had to sit. Megamind untied the band from around her eyes and she looked up at him. He put his hands on his hips and smiled at her like a little child who had accomplished the biggest thing in the world. "So? How's that for unpredictable villainy?"

"Thanks, actually," she told him, now releasing the smile she held.

His smile dropped. "You're thanking me? Why?"

"That was turning in to the worst date of my life," she told him, rolling her shoulder. "The entire conversation was about him. All he wanted to talk about was him. Ugh he's so self centered sometimes."

Megamind looked at her, slightly crestfallen. "Oh. So I sort of, saved you."

Roxanne nods. "Yeah." She leans back and looks over her dress. "It's a shame to have to waste such a good dress though."

Megamind's eyes grew for a second and shrugged. "Well there's no point in kidnapping you if you want to be here. Would you ah . . . like to stay for dinner? I haven't eaten yet."

"Um, I don't think . . ." she trailed off.

"I'm not as good a cook as Minion but I can throw up something," he tells her. Megamind walks past her and goes to where the kitchen is. Roxanne follows him, kind of glad he asked for her to stay. Megamind goes and digs in to the fridge, searching for some good food to make for Roxanne. He wants to impress her. "Ah . . . what do you like?" he asks as Roxanne sits at a dinner table several feet away.

Roxanne gives a one sided shrug. "It doesn't matter. I'll eat anything."

"Okay um . . . quesadillas?" he asks.

She raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Sure, that sounds good. Is it hard to make?"

"Not really," Megamind admits as he digs out the ingredients he needs from the fridge. Tortillas, cheese, and butter. "Do you want anything on them? Like, any meat or to-matoes or something?" He walks over to the stove and clicks it on to warm up.

"No thanks I'm okay."

"You're an easy customer," he throws an amused smile at her over his shoulder, then takes off his gloves to start making the food. "Do you want a half or whole?" he asks.

"Just a half would be fine, thanks."

It takes less than five minutes for Megamind to make both quesadillas for them. When he's done he puts them on separate plates and serves them to Roxanne. She thanks him and he goes over to the fridge again and takes out sour cream and salsa. "Anything else you would want?" he asks.

"No." Roxanne bites in to the food, the melted cheese washing over her tongue. "This is good," she tells him.

"Thanks. It's one of the things that I learned how to make." Megamind flushes slightly, easily embarrassed from her praise. "Minion taught me how to make them." He begins to eat as well.

Roxanne would never admit this to anyone, but she found that she really did enjoy that night with Megamind, even if he was a wanted criminal charged with doing many different crimes. And every moment she could get looking at him eat was amusing. He ate his food quickly, like he couldn't eat if fast enough. Roxanne ate much slower and smirked. "Don't eat too fast. You'll get an upset stomach."

He laughs softly and rubs the grease from his mouth on his sleeve. "You sound like Minion. He tells me that all the time. But I can't help it. I was sort of raised like that. We all ate like savages in the prison."

She narrows her eyes slightly. "You were raised like that?"

"Yes. I was raised in prison. It's where my pod landed when I came here."

Roxanne stares at him. He looks at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

Roxanne starts to giggle, and that giggle evolves in to a laugh. "That's kind of cruel, don't you think?"

Megamind pauses. "Well, now that I think of it, I guess it is." He also breaks felt a quick smile of his own and turns in to laughter. Then after that they only have to look at each other for a moment and again would fall back in to laughter.

Once Roxanne finished her food, Megamind drove her home. He felt a quick flash of relief when he saw that Metroman still wasn't there waiting for her. "I'll be fine from here," Roxanne tells him as she gets out. Megamind smiles at her gently and prepares to drive away, when something stops him. "Rox! Wait!"

She pauses and turns back to look at him. Megamind comes out of the car and comes up to her, his heart beating all to fast and his face way too hot. He finds that he cannot grab the words. He stutters. "I-uh, actually had a really great time tonight. It was fun."

Roxanne half smiles at him. "Yeah. I had fun."

"We should ah. . . do it again sometime," he tells her, his eyes glancing at the ground, then to her face and back again.

Her eyes are wide for a moment and she nods. "Yeah. We should. Heh. I could give you a call next time Metroman asks me out."

Megamind smiles and laughs softly. "Yeah you do that."

Roxanne looks down now, embarrassed for no reason at all. Her cheeks feel flamed hot. She lifts her head to Megamind. "Well, thanks for the great time Megamind. I'll see you later."

"Later?"

"You're probably gonna see me again when you kidnap me, right?"

"Oh, yeah . . . right."

Roxanne turns to go in to the apartment, but Megamind's call stops her again. "Hey Rox?" The new nickname sent chills up her back. Roxanne didn't like being called Roxie, but . . . Rox was a whole new name for her. It sounded so. . . strong.

She turned. "What is it Megamind?"

He was suddenly right in front of her and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then when his eyes met hers again, she stared up at him in shock. His eyes pored in to hers and he whispered. "Ah, thanks for the great night."

Both of their cheeks flamed hotly and Roxanne watched as Megamind turned and ran back to his invisible car and drove off.

Roxanne went to bed that night, shocked, and with a small smile on her face.

And so did Megamind.


End file.
